It is essential that managers and workers in settings where there exists a potential for leaks or spills of toxic and nontoxic liquids be prepared to contain the leaks or cleanup the spills. A number of products have been developed for absorbing liquids from leaks and spills. Usually, each product is directed to a specific type of problem. For example, leaks, splashes and drips of a slippery liquid over a walkway may be addressed by a walk on mat that absorbs the liquid and has an upper surface that is resistant to the wear of foot traffic, The products are also used in nontraffic areas as absorbent pads. Puddles of liquid are often cleaned up by throwing absorbent response pads or pillows on the puddle. The outward flow of a leak or spill is often contained by placing a sock around the outer edges of the liquid to soak up the liquid as it reaches the sock. Drips and sprays are absorbed from surfaces with wipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,956 entitled "Oil Absorbent Mat With Spill Channeling Means" describes a sheet of absorbent mat having parallel fold lines along the longitudinal axis. The sheet is supplied in a coiled roll. The sheet may be formed into a sock or boom by folding along fold lines. To hold the roll together, the sheet must be stapled by a standard cartridge-loaded stapler. A drawback of this product is that a stapler must be handy in order to form the sheet into a sock or boom. Another drawback of this product is that socks or booms, after use, contain the noncombustible staples which may complicate disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,466 entitled "Article for Liquid Containment and Recovery" describes a product comprising a folded sheet wherein the layers are releasably bonded at a fold. Thus, as delivered, the product can be used as a sock or the releasable bonds may be broken to spread the article into an unfolded sheet. Drawbacks of this arrangement are that the packing, storage and shipment are not as convenient as the packing of unfolded coiled sheets. Also, it does not lay flat when opened up and cannot be walked on due to low strength, low cross direction and machine direction strength.
It is an object of this invention to provide a product and method of using the product that can be configured to function as an absorbent walk on mat, wipe, response pad, absorbent pad, pillow or sock by folding into these forms without the use of any mechanical means such as thermal bonding, staples or like metal fasteners and that can be packed and shipped as unfolded rolls or sheets.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a product comprising a rolled absorbent sheet or stack of sheets with or without, preferably, in combination with, a dispensing container from which it easily pays out.